A Knotty Event
by SilverWolf1989
Summary: Some sexual human/canid interaction between myself and one of my favorite minor characters from the film.


Laying the beautiful young Omega over the bed on her stomach, I touched my hands gently on her fuzzy rear and caressed her buttocks with tender loving care. Sweets moaned softly from the feel of my stroking clawed hands over her cheeks and the tip of my canid cock lightly poking against her juicy womanhood. I bent my face down and softly licked the bottom of her lower back. My hands firmly squeezed her buttocks, then spread them wide as I licked downwards and touched my tongue against her vanilla-scented prostate.  
Sweets tensed up slightly as I started slathering my tongue over her anus. My penis continued prodding her pussy at the same time and my claws softly buried into the fur-blanketed fat of her buttocks. The strands of fur frizzing along the back of her neck down to the top of her lower back, Sweets groaned orgasmically as I kept rimming around her prostate and her pussy began leaking her erotic fluids. I returned my own soft groans when I felt the warmth of her secretion bathing my cock. Kissing her anus, I only waited where I was until her orgasm passed over.

Sweets's body relaxed after a little while and her juices ceased shortly afterwards. I lifted up a hand and smacked her right buttock firmly. The young wolf uttered a soft "Mmmph" before I smacked her butt again. Her "Mmmph" this time was louder as she muttered just soft enough for me to hear, "Gentle, Phil. That stung a little bit." I gave her my apology and kissed her stinging butt cheek softly. Sweets folded back her ears and stretched her arms out over the bed, waiting for penetration.  
Grabbing her right buttock firmly again, I pulled back my cock slowly and then very carefully managed to push it inside her lovely wolfhood. Sweets gripped the bedsheets firmly and whimpered softly. My cock began swelling steadily inside her pussy. The walls of her vagina began slowly closing in around my swollen red penis and her fluffy round cheeks firmly closed shut. I went down and teasingly tickled my tongue inside her crack, hearing Sweets's mixed reactions of pain and pleasure as I licked. The saliva dripping from my tongue bathed her between her cheeks. My teeth then softly nipped her prostate, causing Sweets to jump a bit as I heard a warm "Ooohhh." We both grunted at once when I suddenly felt the inside of her pussy enclose itself firmly around my cock and I returned my focus towards the task at hand.

My cock suddenly began thrusting within her deeply. Sweets gripped the sheets harder and clenched her teeth together hard, trying not to react to pain from being sexually handled. She felt my claws roughly pinch her buttocks and my hardened cock steadily accellerating inside her warm little pussy. Sweets grunted and panted exhaustingly fast, telling me over and over to fuck her harder and harder, then faster and faster.  
I reacted quickly and released my hold on her butt. She gasped loudly from the sudden relinquish of my grasp and then squeaked as I placed my hands this time beneath her chest around her soft, heaving breasts.  
My claws pinched her vibrating bosoms tenderly. I started licking behind her neck softly, still effortlessly dominating the sexy young Omega wolf while squeezing her breasts like those rubber stress dolls that people with nervous disorders usually use as a tactic to relieve stress. Sweets yelped softly and moved her arms back slowly. I then suddenly felt her warm hands touch mine as I pecked her neck again and rode her pussy much faster than "faster."

After several extra minutes, I suddenly felt my knot tightening hard inside Sweets's pussy and then my seed started excreting within her. Sweets moaned softly and passionately while holding my hands over her breasts harder. My sperm kept streaming into her body easily. I felt Sweets's warm tongue lovingly lick the surface of my right hand and then watched her turn her head around so I could softly kiss her vanilla-flavored lips. My tongue gently pushed into her mouth and licked against her soft tongue as she returned the favor. Sweets pulled out her tongue and said, "You know what to do when we're knotted, right?"  
I nodded. "Just relax and wait for it to loosen."  
"Thataboy." Sweets grinned as she kissed me again.

I finally ceased ejaculating. Sweets moaned softly while still holding my hands. She felt me lay myself on top of her carefully, gently caressing her breasts and licking her neck along with behind her right ear. Sweets flicked her ear teasingly and whimpered quietly from me moving a bit, lightly pulling the knot by accident.  
Sweets whispered while stroking my hands, "Be careful now. It won't be too long. Just relax and touch me."  
I nodded and laid on her while making warm mouth-to-mouth love to her. Our eyes were both closed and our lips were touching softly. My hands continued to massage her chest until I started to feel warm liquidy milk lactate from her nipples. Sweets gasped, "Oh, no. I'm leaking."  
"Don't worry, hon. I think I... There we go." I answered as I felt my knot loosen quickly. I slowly pulled out of her pussy, a soft whimper came from Sweets because I pulled out a bit too quickly during the last few seconds.

I moved Sweets over onto her back after she released her hands from mine. One of her breasts was moist from her milk soaking into her fur. Her nipple was still dripping.  
Sweets moaned softly as I cupped my mouth over her nipple. She moved a hand around my head and caressed my hair softly, feeling my mouth suckle the dripping milk from her teat. Her tail started to wag happily. The other remaining hand of hers cupped her other breast as I drank from her.  
Sweets then grinned as I used one of my free hands to pull our blanket over us warmly. She felt my body change shortly, then watched as I morphed back into the human Phillip she knew since she first met him. I released her nipple from my mouth and licked her lactation from my lips. Sweets pulled me back down on top of her and licked my mouth. "Enter me again... This time for comfort." She said smiling.  
I answered without question and rested myself back on her, my cock gently entering her pussy once again balls-deep. Sweets licked my nose sweetly as I wrapped my hands around the back of her neck. "You, um... enjoy your first time with me?" She asked, smiling.  
I kissed her before replying, "Sweetheart, that was freakin' fantastic."  
Again, Sweets kissed me and rested my head carefully over her shoulder by her face. She twisted the lamp switch off. Soon, the room was dark and silent.


End file.
